¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Serie de viñetas para festejar el cumpleaños de Rin Matsuoka. Agradecimientos: el viento sopló con mayor intensidad y de un momento a otro Rin recibió un gran abrazo, "gracias a ti el 2 de febrero es una fecha llena de amor y felicidad. Una fiesta".
1. Decisión

**Disclaimer: **Ficción hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

Serie de viñetas para festejar el cumpleaños de Rin :)

* * *

**Decisión**

Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Cuando ella se enfrentó a sus padres y decidió que tendría a su hijo, supo que le había dado la espalda a su infancia, a su educación y nivel social, pero nunca lo dudó: valía la pena.

Se fue a vivir con el hombre que amaba, rechazó su carta de ingreso a la universidad y se esforzó por arreglar y acondicionar su pequeño hogar.

El parto fue duro, golpeó, mordió, lo corrió del lugar, le pidió regresar, abrazó y volvió a morder a su esposo.

Las lágrimas, que no habían salido ni siquiera cuando sus padres faltaron a la boda o le negaron varios trabajos, corrieron con facilidad por sus mejillas y ella sollozó con sentimiento cuando el llanto del recién nacido inundó la habitación.

No se arrepentía de nada y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces más, siempre y cuando el hombre que la abrazaba se mantuviera a su lado, apoyándola, amándola y observando junto con ella la bendición del pequeño que era de los dos.

Porque no había nada más hermoso en el mundo que esas coloradas mejillas, que la pelusa rojiza de su cabecita, las manitas, las piernitas regordetas y el pechito que subía y bajaba mostrando que estaba vivo y era suyo, completamente suyo.

—Nuestro pequeño Rin.

—Me gusta, amor, nuestro Rin Matsuoka.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Sé en varias de mis historias lo digo, pero siempre que publico me pongo nerviosa y más con mi niño. Esta es la primera de una serie de 7 viñetas que serán publicadas diario para festejar el cumpleaños de mi amado Rin Matsuoka ¡Febrero y la semana son tuyas, Rin, amor! (L)

Quise iniciar con su nacimiento desde el punto de vista materno, el siguiente será el paterno (basados en mi headcanon cuando pensé en la historia de amor de sus padres)y después vendrán los festejos. Espero que les agrade.

¡Nos leemos, saludos y a festejar a nuestro lindo y tsundere tiburón!

Abrazos.


	2. Sueños

**Disclaimer: **Ficción hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

Serie de viñetas para festejar el cumpleaños de Rin :)

* * *

**Sueños**

Él tenía grandes sueños: quería alcanzar la gloría olímpica, hacer historia como nadador y enorgullecer la memoria de sus padres y a su país con el metal dorado.

Su vida había estado enfocada en esa meta. Desde pequeño había trabajado en ella y no tenía nada más en la mente.

Conocía chicas, salía con ellas, se distraía y después regresaba a su objetivo inicial. Al amor no lo tomaba enserio hasta que la conoció a ella, con su sonrisa afilada y humor sarcástico, con sus negativas de aceptar una cita, con su cabello de cereza y ojos de amor.

Lo enloqueció. Ahora tenía un sueño más, otra meta: que ella aceptara salir con él, que le correspondiera.

No fue fácil, pero logró la primera cita, que desencadenó varias más; el chico amante del agua con sueños olímpicos logró enamorar a la mujer de sus sueños.

Su primer acto de amor fue en una calurosa noche de junio, a través de la ventana se veía la luna y un árbol de cerezo. Tuvo consecuencias.

Él dudó más que ella. Le pidió matrimonio, le ofreció un hogar pero, en su mente, no creía estar haciendo lo correcto. No dijo nada, temía perderla.

Lo pensó por semanas y sufrió cuando rechazó la carta de la Federación de Natación que lo invitaba al selectivo nacional. En su lugar entró a trabajar como pescador. Tal vez, después tendría otra oportunidad.

Conforme pasaron los meses la duda se fue evaporando y su preocupación se centró en sus mareos, antojos, en los kilos que él subió, en su esposa embarazada, en cómo sería su primogénito.

"Espero que se parezca a ella, con ojos y cabellos como cereza, si así es, podríamos tener más" pensaba mientras salía y entraba de la habitación, mientras resistía las lágrimas cada que lo mordía, "tal vez un hijo sea más que suficiente" rectificaba.

Sin embargo, él entendió que había tomado la mejor decisión, la correcta, la única posible cuando escuchó al bebé llorar. Apenas pudo prestar atención a los sollozos de su esposa porque intentaba controlar los propios.

Al cargar por primera vez y con mucho cuidado a su pequeño hijo, al sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, el peso que le hacía saber que ahora él dependía de ellos, confirmó que Rin, como lo había llamado su mujer, era su nuevo sueño, el mejor que podía tener.

—Nuestro pequeño Rin.

—Me gusta, amor, nuestro Rin Matsuoka.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

También quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron un comentario la viñeta pasada:** Eins Zwei Drei y Alejandro,** muchísimas gracias por darse un ratito para comentar :) y de igual manera a las bellas personitas que pusieron la historia en alerta y en favorito, me alegra saber que la historia de alguna manera logró llamar su atención ¡gracias!

En la siguiente viñeta daremos un salto temporal y aparecerá Gou :3

¡Nos leemos, saludos y a festejar a nuestro lindo y tsundere tiburón! ¡La semana es tuya Rin, amor!

Lindo día :)

* * *

**Respuesta a reviews**

Eins Zwei Drei: nuevamente gracias ¡yo también amo a Rin y mucho! Esa bella bola de pixeles me encanta desde que la vi por primera vez y bueno, Miyano Mamoru es maravilloso, adoro su voz, como canta y uuy~, te entiendo por completo xD Espero que te agradara como acomodé los hechos :3, coincido que es una lástima, me lo habrían hecho un poco más fácil, je, je, je pero bueno, nos leemos, un abrazo :3

Alejandro: yay, claro que es interesante y me intriga, adoro pensar en ese tipo de historias y creo que se notó xD, nuevamente gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te gustara cómo lo manejé :) ¡nos estamos leyendo! Abrazo.


	3. Valía

**Disclaimer: **Ficción hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

Serie de viñetas para festejar el cumpleaños de Rin :)

* * *

**Valía**

Gou entró cuidadosamente a la habitación, esforzándose para no hacer ruido, ya que no quería alertar nadie y que la sacaran del cuarto.

Se subió a la cama, se metió entre las cobijas y contempló a su hermano dormir.

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijo quedito, para no despertarlo y que pudiera descansar, los últimos dos días había tenido una gripa horrorosa, a palabras de su mamá, y no la habían dejado estar cerca porque querían evitar que se contagiara.

Pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería estar con su hermano y festejar con él. Lo abrazó de la manera más cuidadosa que podía y le dio un suave beso en la colorada mejilla.

Él se movió un poco ante el tacto y abrió lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Gou?— su voz sonó ronca y queda. Ella, instintivamente, lo chitó y se acercó más, escondiendo la nariz en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello.

—Si mamá o papá te escuchan me llevarán— murmuró. Él se giró para poder abrazarla y ella se acomodó en la calidez de su hermano.

—Entonces no hagamos ruidos, calladitos.

—Como candaditos— completó ella, soltando una pequeña risita— feliz cumple, hermano.

Rin sonrió adormilado y le agradeció cubriéndola con las cobijas y reforzando el abrazo.

—Luego festejamos, jugaremos, cantaremos y papá y tú me enseñarán a nadar— continuó la pequeña, acurrucándose. Sintió cuando su hermano aflojó el agarre, volviéndose a dormir. Al notarlo calló y cerró sus ojitos, feliz de que sus papás no la hubieran descubierto y ella pudiera estar a su lado en un día tan especial.

—Te dije que vendría— murmuró él, divertido, viendo a sus hijos dormidos.

—Y si se enferma, será tu culpa y tú los cuidarás.

—Habrá valido la pena— respondió y pese a todo, su mujer le dio la razón. El amor que sus hijos se tenían y la compañía que se hacían siempre valían la pena.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Igualmente agradezco a quienes dejaron un review la viñeta pasada:** FerKeehlRiver, Mitzuky y Alejandro,** me alegra saber que les agrada la historia de los papás de Rin :3 (a mí me da muchísima curiosidad xD) me anima mucho leerlos, ¡gracias, gracias!

En la siguiente viñeta ya aparecerán Haru, Makoto y Nagisa :)

¡A festejar a nuestro hermoso tiburón! ¡La semana es toda tuya Rin, amor!

Saludos, un abrazo y bonito inicio de semana :3

* * *

**Respuesta a reviews (guest)**

Mitzuky: Aww~ linda, gracias, me emociona saber que también te llama la atención la historia de amor de los papás de Rin y Gou y que de alguna manera la historia que pensé de ellos te gustara, cada que pienso en ellos siento que se debieron querer mucho, la belleza de sus hijos lo muestra (?) xDD Además, adoro de tal forma a los hermanos Matsuoka y a Rin, que terminé por pensar en su historia y encariñarme un tanto con sus papás xD ¡Tenía mucha curiosidad por los kanjis en al tumba! Habría jurado que decían el nombre del papá, en fin, gracias por decirme que venía :D Espero que sí se sepa un poco más de ellos y que salgan mucho los hermanitos en la siguiente temporada ¡me emociono con tan solo imaginarla! ¡Ya la quiero! xD Un abrazote :3 y lindo día, nos estamos leyendo *-*

Alejandro: me alegra muchísimo que sí te gustara cómo manejé y pensé la historia de los papás de Rin, las historias familiares son mi debilidad y en casos como este, cuando me encanta tanto un personaje y coincide que el segundo que más me gusta es la hermana, pues me imagino toda su vida en casa xD es inevitable, además la historia de Rin da pauta para ello xD, creo que el review salió un poco cortado, peero entendí la idea general :), gracias por seguir la historia, abrazo.


	4. Felicitaciones tardías

**Disclaimer: **Ficción hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

Serie de viñetas para festejar el cumpleaños de Rin :)

* * *

**Felicitaciones tardías**

Había sido un buen despertar: su mamá le había llevado el desayuno a la cama, Gou le dio su regalo y se la pasó todo el rato que pudo colgada a su brazo, incluso había recibido una llamada de Sousuke antes de que empezaran las clases para felicitarlo y aún así Rin se sentía extraño.

Fue desconcertante llegar a clase y que ningún compañero hiciera algún comentario por su cumpleaños, pero él lo entendía, era el chico nuevo, no tenían porque saberlo, pero igual había echado de menos las felicitaciones. En esos momentos extrañaba tanto a Sano y a sus amigos.

Estuvo sorpresivamente callado ese día, no habló del relevo, ni de la natación y eso no pasó desapercibido para Makoto ni para Haru, incluso Aki comentó al respecto, "si les preocupa, tal vez deberían preguntarle, chicos" les había aconsejado.

—Pero a mí no me preocupa— murmuró Haru, sin embargo y por lo visto a Makoto sí y a Nagisa cuando se acercó a ellos durante la acostumbrada carrera para llegar al club, también le interesaba.

—Hay que preguntarle antes de irnos, por algo somos un equipo— decidió el más pequeño de los tres. Los apresuró para que alcanzaran a Rin, que fue el primero en salir y para que se vistieran rápido, ignorando las caras molestas de Haru por no poder estar más tiempo en el agua, aunque al final también los había acompañado.

Rin se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y volteó cuando escuchó que los tres lo llamaban casi a gritos.

— ¿Pasa algo Rin-chan?— preguntó Makoto con un ligero matiz de inquietud en la voz—. Hoy has estado muy callado

Antes de que Rin respondiera las puertas se abrieron y una niña con el cabello rojizo entró al lugar y se colgó al brazo de su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Tardabas en salir y quise entrar, hay un pastel en casa esperándonos y mamá tiene tu regalo ¿no lo quieres ver? ¡Te encantará! — dijo la niña muy rápido, para sorpresa de todos.

—Gou, suelta— pidió Rin, ligeramente rojo.

— ¿Pastel, regalos?— inquirió Nagisa, mirando a los hermanos con sus grandes y penetrantes ojos. — ¿Es tu cumpleaños?

—Pues claro— se volvió a anticipar Gou y luego frunció un poco el ceño— ¿qué? ¿No lo han felicitado?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza y la pequeña se indignó más, para pena de Rin, sobre todo cuando la niña lo soltó y miró a los chicos con claro reclamo.

— ¿Y qué esperan? Hoy es su cumpleaños, no es bonito que no lo feliciten— se cruzó de brazos y como si fuera más grande movió un poco el pie, apresurándolos.

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero no lo sabíamos—Makoto fue el primero en hablar, sonrió y abrazó a Rin— Feliz cumpleaños.

— ¡Nos hubieras dicho, Rin-chan!— protestó Nagisa, pero también fue a abrazarlo— ahora te debemos un regalo.

—No, no es necesario, así está bien— replicó Rin ligeramente abochornado por la forma en que se habían dado los hechos, pero sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de felicidad al ver que al menos, con ellos, su cumpleaños no había pasado desapercibido.

Haru suspiró y dio un paso al frente, tomó a Rin de la mano y lo jaló hacía sí, siguiendo el ejemplo de Makoto y Nagisa, Rin un poco sorprendido tardó unos segundos en responderlo, pero cuando lo hizo fue con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, contagiando a los presentes.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Rinrin.

—Hey— reclamó risueño, aunque al poco él también se unió a las risas de su hermana y los chicos, solo esperaba que no se les hiciera costumbre llamarlo así.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer!

Como ya es una (pequeña) costumbre agradezco a quienes dejaron un review la viñeta pasada:** FerKeehlRiver, Luz, Eins Zwei Drei y Alejandro, **gracias por ese destinar un rato de su tiempo para hacerme saber qué les parece la historia, adoro leer sus comentarios :D me sacan una enorme sonrisa, también agradezco el nuevo fav ;)

Sousuke y Aki son personajes de la novela ligera, me quise basar más o menos en esa época y por eso los mencioné, espero les agrade :33

En la siguiente viñeta veremos un poco de... Australia.

Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, quería comentar que según el canon Rin cumplió 17 años, no 18 como se ha dicho en algunas otras historias e incluso páginas de face destinadas a Free!, él nació en 1997 (me hace sentir una asalta cunas (?) xD ja, ja, pero no importa, igual lo amo) es del mismo año que Nagisa y Rei, el más grande del grupo de amigos es Haru y la más pequeña es Gou :)

¡A festejar a nuestro hermoso tiburón! ¡La semana es toda tuya Rin, amor!

Saludos, un abrazo y bonito inicio de semana :3

* * *

**Respuesta a reviews (guest)**

Luz: ¡Linda, gracias a ti por unirte al fanfic y dejar tan lindas palabras! Es bonito saber que te pareció grata la historia y el desarrollo, a veces me pone un poco nerviosa que al no tener romance no pegue tanto, je, je. Nos leemos, bonito día y un abrazote.

Eins Zwei Drei: Ja, ja, ja te entiendo y claro que motiva y alegra mucho a los autores, es bellísimo saber que a alguien le esté gustando lo que uno escribe, hace sentir que vale muchísimo la pena compartir ¡graacias! Oh, sí, mi bello Rin ama la carne y seguramente juega muy bien al futbol (lo adoro *-*) ya me lo imaginé (?). Gracias por los datos *-* y sí tengo pensado escribir y publicar más historias, de hecho, tengo un un one-shot terminado, un two-shot (al que le falta el segundo cap), un longfic con los dos primeros capis completos y la estructura general, también quiero hacer un fic (o dos porque no me decido entre las parejas) para el catorce de febrero. Así que me verás un tanto más por aquí (la que anda bien obsesionada con Free! xD). En cuanto a mis parejas shippeo casi de todo, me gustan en especial el MakoRin, el Reigisa, GouMiko, RinRei, MikoRin, GouNagi y mi OTP máxima es el **HaruRin** (¡me derrite por completo! *-*), también tengo debilidad por el MakoHaruRin, ese trío es flechazo, cada día me gusta más, solo hay una pareja que no me gusta ni ver :/ en Free! de ahí en fuera casi cualquier combinación es posible para mí xD *la que se puede extender mil chismeando de eso* xDD ¿a ti, cuáles parejas te gustan? ¡Nos leemos, linda! Abrazotes.

Alejandro: Yay! Voy en buen camino, entonces xD Gou ama a su hermano, no tengo ni la menor duda, en mi headcanon ella es incluso más protectora que él *-* y bueno, los padres son padres, algunos saben más de lo que aparentan xD, entonces sí capté la esencia del fic anterior ¡yey! xD merci :3 un abrazote.


	5. Nunca estarás solo

**Disclaimer: **Ficción hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

Serie de viñetas para festejar el cumpleaños de Rin :)

* * *

**Nunca estarás solo**

Se sentó frente al Puente de la bahía de Sidney, en la misma zona que ya se le hacía una costumbre visitar. Los rayos del sol aún ofrecían calor, el viento jugaba con su cabello, refrescándolo, y el sonido de las olas lograba calmarlo.

Ese lugar era uno de los pocos donde encontraba calma, un respiro a todas las emociones que sentía, a la opresión y vacío que siempre lo acompañaban. Con cuidado dejó el paquete que llevaba en las manos en el suelo y fue desenvolviéndolo.

Retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y se insultó mentalmente cuando sus temblorosas manos rasgaron el papel de su regalo. Lo dejó por un momento y respiró profundamente, recordó la plática telefónica con su mamá y hermana, repasando cada palabra en su mente, esta vez se habían extendido más que en otras ocasiones.

Nuevamente quiso decirle a su mamá lo mucho que las extrañaba y sus enormes deseos por regresar. Sólo quería irse de Australia y volver a vivir en casa, con su familia, pero ¿cómo les fallaría de esa forma? No podía.

Abrazó el paquete, su mamá era maravillosa y lo había calculado todo para que llegara justo a tiempo. Con mucho esfuerzo contuvo los sollozos y logró abrirlo, encontró cartas escritas a mano de ambas, dibujos de Gou, varios paquetes de Pockys, un par de tomos de mangas, un reloj, unas pulseras e incluso tres pequeños peluches de tiburón que le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa.

De alguna forma, leyendo las cartas y observando los dibujos, ese día se logró sentir casi en casa, como si su mamá y hermana hablaran a su oído nuevamente, ellas eran su motor y su fuerza, no quería fallarles más y con cada cumpleaños que pasara se acercaba más su regreso. De esa manera lograba consolarse mientras caminaba rumbo a la residencia.

Cada día estaba más cerca de casa y de alguna forma ellas siempre lograban que sintiera que lo esperaban, que no estaba tan solo como se sentía.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :)

**Rita** muchísimas gracias por comentarme cada viñeta ¡sentí tan bonito ver todos tus reviews! Fue muy bello :') y alegraste la mañana **Alejandro **aww~ en serio gracias por darte una vuelta y por comentar :) es genial ver la notificación del review xD, claro que también agradezco el fav ;)

En la siguiente viñeta aparecerán prácticamente todos mis niños, incluyendo pequeña mención a los chicos de Samezuka :3

Se me hizo un poquito tarde, pero aquí está :'3

¡A festejar a nuestro hermoso tiburón! ¡La semana es toda tuya Rin, amor!

Saludos y un abrazo :3

* * *

Duda, duda ¿FeerKeehlRiver si te han llegado las respuestas? :3

**Respuesta a reviews (guest)**

Rita: ¡aww nuevamente gracias! Es tan bello ver que comenten cada capi :'3 me emociona xD Sé que el título puede ser un poco confuso, más porque voy cambiando el resumen, pero me alegra muchísimo que la "sorpresa" de Rin bebé te gustara :'3 y pues no, no lo muestran, pero conforme me fui enterando de su situación la idea pasó por mi mente, además me gusta tanto Rin que no pude evitar desarrollar más su vida y pensar y pensar cómo era la interacción en casa, admiro a su mamá :D y me la imagino como una mujer fuerte que apoya a sus hijos y los quiere mucho.

¡Me hace tan feliz saber que te saqué una sonrisa de cumpleañera! *sonríe igual* Eso es lo que el amor por Rin nos provoca (?) xD y pues sí, fue triste tanto la circunstancia, como la edad, en la novela ligera Rin menciona que ya no recuerda bien su cara, pero supongo que sí tiene memorias de él y eran unidos, tanto así que buscó seguir su sueño y bueno, hay una imagen donde sale su barbilla (?) no creo que cambiara mucho físicamente (al menos no en mi imaginación xD).

A Gou la amo, después de su hermano me quedaba con ella (L) *-* es que es genial, desde sus caritas cada que ve músculos hasta su personalidad, ¡todo en ella es un encanto! *-* pienso exaaactamente lo mismo... aunque en mi caso sería bueno, para empezar, tener xDDD, gracias linda :'33

See, coincido en que ella por momentos, parece más grande y es que para ella tampoco ha sido tan fácil, también ha estado solita u.u lo bueno es que la relación mejoró mucho y el amor que se tienen los hermanos Matsuoka se demuestra, yay, el HaruRin es puro amor (L) aunque ahí es muuy leve, no pude evitarlo, desde pequeños se nota que hay un vínculo especial y asagdsjk el HaruRin puede conmigo, en serio que sí, lo amo (L). ¡Abrazotes, guapa, gracias! :D

Alejandro: ¡Lo sééé! u/w/u ¡él es tan peque! Y yo aquí, amándolo tanto xD y seee, justamente así, así como dices lo imagino, si para ella puede ser incómodo que él la siga (como ocurre en un CD Drama) ¿te imaginas para él, que ella se ponga sobreprotectora? ¡Solo de pensarlo me da risa y un ataque de ternura! Además la veo capaz, sus actos lo demuestran. Y seee, en el fondo yo digo que sí, él es más cariñoso de lo que aparenta y a quién no le agrada recibir amor x3 y listo, Australia está aquí xDDD. Abrazos.


	6. Sorpresas y merecimientos

**Disclaimer: **Ficción hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

Serie de viñetas para festejar el cumpleaños de Rin :)

* * *

**Sorpresas y merecimientos**

A Rin no le gustaba su cumpleaños ni sentía algo especial por festejarlo ¿qué tenía que celebrar? Al principio estaba bien, era como el de cualquier otro niño: alegre, familiar, con felicitaciones y regalos. La ausencia de su papá les pegó a Gou y a él, pero su mamá se había esforzado para que la pasaran bien. Incluso cuando había estado en Australia lo había intentado.

Pero no llenó, esos cuatro años fueron amargos, llenos de anhelos y deseos frustrados. Y en sus cumpleaños, pese a todo, solo había conseguido extrañarlas más y más, sintiéndose cada vez peor por sólo fallarles.

Por eso ni siquiera le pesó cuando gran parte de su equipo en Samezuka no mencionó nada al respecto, en Australia tampoco lo felicitaban. Ya no le sorprendía ni pesaba. Sin embargo, sí le asombró que un día antes de la fecha Mikoshiba, Nitori y algunos compañeros de primero lo felicitaron. Incluso Nitori, le dio un detalle que Rin sintió francamente innecesario, pero agradeció al ver el entusiasmo en los ojos de su compañero de cuarto.

Regresó a casa para el dos de febrero, sintiendo esa extraña mezcla entre alegría e incomodidad, porque después de cuatro años era raro volver a tener el festejo que tanto había echado de menos.

Por ello se sintió aliviado cuando su mamá le pidió ir por algunos ingredientes que faltaban para la cena, disculpándose por hacerlo salir solo en esa fecha tan importante, ya que Gou tenía que ayudarle y no lo podría acompañar, pero a diferencia de años atrás para Rin ya no era tan significativa. Calmó a su madre y salió sin problemas a hacer el pedido.

Era solo un día más, incluso se lo había dado a entender a Haru, Nagisa, Makoto y Rei cuando mencionaron la fecha.

Caminó disfrutando del familiar ambiente de Japón, de su aroma, su clima, su voz, su aire, todo era distinto a comparación de Australia y en esos momentos lo disfrutaba. Notó que había estado tenso, porque sintió como se relajaba a cada paso que daba.

Compró las cosas y tardó un poco más de lo necesario en regresar, deleitándose con el paisaje de casa, antes no lo había podido disfrutar como ahora.

Le extrañó que al llegar las luces estuvieran apagadas, verificó su celular pero no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo. Frunció el ceño, abrió y cuando prendió la luz le sorprendió más lo desprevenido que le había tomado el cliché del "¡sorpresa!" y no haberlo sospechado, que la propia "fiesta sorpresa" en sí.

Nagisa de inmediato corrió y le colocó un típico sombrero de cumpleaños, que ya todos tenían puestos, Makoto y Rei le arrojaron el confeti, Gou y Haru la serpentina y tras ese pequeño alboroto apareció su mamá con un hermoso pastel con forma de tiburón.

Más que sonrisa lo primero que apareció en su rostro fue un rojo que competía con su cabello, después unas lágrimas se acumularon en las comisuras de sus ojos y él se preguntó ¿cómo fue que no lo sospechó? Ellos no se iban a quedar tranquilos, menos cuando los cumpleaños de Makoto y Rei los habían festejado juntos, como amigos, como el _mejor equipo_, con el suyo no tenía por qué ser distinto y, sin embargo, no lo esperaba.

Una parte de él estaba en negación, sentía que tras su comportamiento no lo merecía.

Haru, quien estaba más cerca fue el primero en abrazarlo y lo hizo con fuerza, como si en ese gesto le trasmitiera lo mucho que lo había deseado hacer todos esos años en que kilómetros los habían separado.

—No pienses de más, Rin— murmuró quedamente en su oído, como si le hubiera leído la mente y dijera "claro que te lo mereces, ni siquiera te atrevas a dudarlo" y lo dejó claro cuando dijo, más fuerte— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rinrin!

—Hey— reclamó, tragándose las lágrimas y sonriendo. Tal vez sí había motivo de festejo, aunque los demás en ese momento repitieran el "Rinrin".

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :)

Perdóóón por tardar tanto ;w; *se siente culpable por romper su ritmo de actualización diaria* ¡Rin, amor mío, discúlpame! Pero entre una cosa y otra (académica, principalmente) se me complicó actualizar antes. En fin, lo compensaré ;) ¡lo prometo! Todo sea por Rin y mi belleza de lectoras y lectores :"33

Aquí una compensación (?) es el link de todas las imágenes que rebblogée (no estoy segura de que así se escriba, pero bueno xD) por su cumpleaños itaichigo. tumblr. (c o m) / tagged /happy%20birthday%20Rin (ya saben, unir espacios, sin paréntesis y eso) ;).

De igual forma, quiero agradecer mucho los reviews que me dejaron** FeerKeehlRiver, Alejandro, Eins Zwei Drei, Anzu Ravenwood** y **MisakiUchiha17** ¡adoré infinito leer sus comentarios! Siento tan bonito cada que los veo, lo juro :"3 son muy importantes para mí y además compartimos la predilección por Rin :"3 ¡Gracias, gracias! (L)

¡A festejar a nuestro hermoso tiburón! ¡La semana y el mes también son todos tuyos Rin, amor!

Abrazos y besos :3

* * *

**Respuesta a reviews (guest)**

Alejandro: Uff, me alegra que sí te gustara, no quería hacerla muy triste porque su cumpleaños es, para mí, una fiesta, pero siento que esos momentos sí que debieron ser melancólicos y complicados para él. Es bueno que sintieras eso, quiere decir que logré expresar parte de la concepción que yo tengo de él y eso me alegra :) asdjskh claro que lo es, es un completo amor tsundere que me encanta xDD ¡abrazo! Gracias por siempre leer y comentar :'3

Eins Zwei Drei: ¡Coincidimos en casi todas las parejas! :D menos en el Rintori, ese no me pasa D: pero las demás me gustan, me da una curiosidad tremenda el SousukeRin *-* como quisiera que aparezca en la siguiente temporada y que pusiera celoso a Haru y *se hace una novela* uff~ también me agradan las opciones de todos con Gou o Hanamura, es más yo a ellas las shippeo xD ja, ja, ja esas parejas que se ocurren de la nada son la onda xDD te digo, yo no me cierro con las posibilidades, puedo hacer las combinaciones más raras y disfrutarlas xDD (aunque tenga mi OTP, las demás son bellas xD). ¡Me hace feliz que te guste cómo van las viñetas :D! En serio que sí, y bueno yo me muero de ganas de ver algo así (en tipo genderberd *-* me imagino esas versiones super amor) pero incluso en las normales, considero que una chica y hermana menor también puede ser sobreprotectora, en mi canon Ren es incluso peor con Makoto que Gou con Rin xDD y perdoona la tardanza, acá va una viñeta. Abrazos (L) y gracias por el fangirleo~ :'3

MisakiUchiha17: ¡Rin es puritito amor! (L) Yo también lo adoré desde el primer capítulo, de hecho, cuando yo vi Free! fue porque en Tumblr me encontré un gift del opening con la parte donde él llora y fue un flechazo, busqué la serie y vi el primer capi, al instante me interesó la diferencia de actitud del niño al adolescente y me enamoré xD desde ese día estoy clavada con Rin (L). Me alegra que te guste cómo escribo :"3 siento bonito~ oh, no te apures, yo entiendo que a veces es complicado, pero es muy bueno que me dejes leerte de vez en vez, disfruta mucho la playa ;) y un abrazote, aquí el capi y disculpa la ausencia u.ú ¡saludos, linda! :)


	7. Agradecimientos

**Disclaimer: **Ficción hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

Serie de viñetas para festejar el cumpleaños de Rin :)

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

En esta ocasión Gou fue directa y les pidió salir a él y a su mamá para preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños. A Rin le sorprendió que incluyera también a su madre, generalmente ella era quien quería organizar las celebraciones de sus hijos y prepararlo todo para que quedara perfecto.

Sin embargo, la señora Matsuoka sonrió cómplice y tomó a su hijo de la mano, dejándole claro a Rin que ambas lo habían planeado de esa manera.

—Hoy me robaré un rato a mi campeón— murmuró ella risueña, acariciando el dorso de su mano, divertida ante la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de su hijo, mezcla de cariño y bochorno por no haber podido pasar el tiempo que quisiera con su mamá, tras obtener la medalla en Río.

…

Caminaron juntos por las familiares calles de Iwatobi y Rin recordó cuando se fueron a vivir a ese pequeño pueblo. Su madre no lo había soltado desde que salieron de casa y por un momento volvió a sentirse como si fuera un niño de doce años, emocionado por conocer el lugar donde su papá había nacido, donde había iniciado el sueño que él quería continuar y cumplir.

Ahora, siete años después, podía decir con satisfacción que lo había conseguido, de una u otra manera el destino, sus amigos y su familia lo habían llevado a nadar en aguas olímpicas y llegar a la meta que por años habían compartido, que desde chicos se habían propuesto.

Sin embargo y para su frustración los diferentes eventos que siguieron a la obtención de esa meta no le habían permitido compartirlo como quisiera, ya habían pasado más de seis meses y aún no había ido a la tumba de su papá.

Claro que pensaba en él. Lo había mencionado cada que lo entrevistaban. Cuando pusieron la medalla en su cuello su primer acto había sido levantar la vista al cielo, mostrándosela y después direccionarla hacía las gradas para su mamá, su hermana y sus amigos que las acompañaban.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y confiado en el rumbo por el que su segura madre lo encaminaba, que no prestó demasiada atención en el lugar hasta que llegó a las escaleras y empezaron a subirlas.

Se giró para ver el rostro sereno de la mujer que lo acompañaba, la luz de la mañana destacaba los blancos que bañaban su cabello rojizo y la sonrisa que le dirigió cuando sintió la mirada acentuó las pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos y en las de sus labios. Gesto que, sin embargo, la dulcificó aún más.

—Sé lo mucho que querías venir aquí— murmuró ella, acompañando la voz del viento y del mar cada que golpeaba las olas. —Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que les diera intimidad, tal vez habría sido buena idea que vinieras otro día, pero fui egoísta y quise acompañarte y no me quedó otra que aprovecharte hoy, mi niño.

Rin no supo qué responder, las palabras estaban ahogadas en su garganta y nuevamente se cuestionó de quién le venía ser tan emocional, seguramente era culpa de su padre, respiró profundamente y sonrió feliz, radiante.

Antes de llegar y justo cuando terminaron de subir la escalinata, atrapó la menuda figura de su mamá en sus brazos, era casi del mismo tamaño que la de Gou.

—Es perfecto— le dijo, sintiendo cómo ella, prácticamente al instante, correspondía disfrutando el afectuoso gesto de su hijo— siempre logras hacer mis cumpleaños perfectos, gracias _ok__ā__-san._

Ella lo aferró aún más, jaló aire y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Se mantuvieron un instante así y después poco a poco ella se separó, para que pudieran caminar hasta la tumba. De su bolso sacó un incienso, que prendió y acomodó, luego extrajo con delicadeza una elegante caja negra que pasó a su hijo.

Rin la sujetó en sus manos ligeramente temblorosas y la abrió, la medalla brilló como si estuviera esperando ese momento para aparecer y mostrarse, con cuidado la tomó, enseñando el metal en todo su esplendor.

—Aquí está— su voz salió ronca, vibrante, en su mente había imaginado las palabras que diría, el modo en que actuaría y sin embargo, ninguna de ellas llegaba a él—. Me hubiera gustado que fuera dorada, incluso plateada… pero ¿sabes? El bronce no está mal, me enorgullece, fue toda una "sorpresa", decían que ya había hecho mucho con llegar a la final, no esperaban que subiera al podio, ni los entrenadores ni el público, fue absolutamente maravilloso demostrarles que estaban mal, que no había hecho suficiente y que aún puedo lograr más… — por momentos pausaba, como si hiciera falta el aire para continuar, en otros las palabras salían fluidas, rápidas, cargadas de sentimiento—... hay una gran historia por contar y habrá más, traeré más medallas, para que estén orgullosos y felices de mí…

No terminó la frase, pero su mano libre se cerró en un puño y lo chocó contra la lápida, reafirmando sus palabras, dándole más contundencia, como un gesto cómplice entre padre e hijo, el mismo que antes hacían, lleno de camaradería. El viento invernal sopló con mayor intensidad y de un momento a otro Rin nuevamente recibió un abrazo materno, fuerte, amoroso.

—Siempre, siempre nos haz hecho muy felices, hijo mío, desde que llegaste al mundo a iluminarnos. Tú y tu hermana son la mejor decisión que hemos tomado, nuestro sueño y sin duda nuestro orgullo.

Rin limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su mamá y colocó la medalla en su cuello, sin soltarla. —Gracias…

—Gracias a ti, porque desde hace 19 años el 2 de febrero es una fecha llena de amor y felicidad. Una fiesta.

El viento nuevamente sopló, pero en esta ocasión no fue tan frío. En otro plano espiritual un hombre contemplaba feliz la escena, acompañándolos y reafirmando las palabras de la mujer que había amado cuando estaba en vida. Sus hijos eran su mejor sueño y logro.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! :)

Aquí la séptima viñeta en festejo del cumpleaños de mi hermoso Rin Matsuoka ~(*u*)~

Espero que les gustara, pensé en varias situaciones y no pude evitar hacer mención a las Olimpiadas y el logro de una medalla, la edad y experiencia le dieron el bronce, pero sé que en Tokio 2020 obtendrá el oro (al menos así es en mi headcanon x33). Quise cerrar con los padres porque así fue el inicio :3 muy familiar y de amistad el asunto (L).

Esta ha sido la primer ocasión que festejo el cumpleaños de uno de mis personajes favoritos con un fanfic, bueno en este caso una serie de pequeñas viñetas, que espero demostraran el cariño que le tengo a este personaje :"3 ¡me encanta! (L) Hasta melancólica me pongo por poner el "finalizado" :'33

En verdad agradezco de todo corazón a quienes me acompañaron con este lindo proyecto y me apoyaron con sus hermosos comentarios, son sumamente especiales para mí, cada palabra me ha hecho sonreír y fui muy feliz de leer a más fans de Rin, que disfrutan de todo tipo de historias y no solo romance (que acá entre nos es una gran debilidad x3). ¡Son puro amor, lindas personitas!

Será todo un honor y alegría poder leer más de ustedes y fangirlear en las siguientes historias de Free! que suba, espero que sí se pueda :)

**Eins Zwei Drei, Alejandro, FerKeehlRiver, Mitzuky, Luz, Rita,**** Anzu Ravenwood** y **MisakiUchiha17** este fanfic también es para ustedes, sin duda :D y para todos aquellos que después se unan a la historia, aunque no pueda responder a sus reviews guest como lo hice con los caps anteriores, leerlos ya es una alegría inmensa :D. **Sweetusagi-chan, K Dragnel Inuzuka21, FerKeehlRiver, CheshireOz, Petitvon, Misao Kirimachi Surasai, Anzu Ravenwood,** los favoritos y los alertas también son significativos para mí (L) gracias :D

¡No dejemos de festejar a nuestro hermoso chico tiburón! ¡La semana, el mes y el año son todos tuyos Rin, amor (también para mis demás nadadores gays ;)!

Muchos abrazos y besos :3

* * *

**Respuesta a reviews (guest)**

MisakiUchiha17: Yay! :D Tener wifi es la onda~, sin internet yo ya no puedo estar je, je Oww~ sí, sí te entiendo, yo también tengo debilidad por ese tipo de chicos *-* y uff~ amo infinito esa tonadita que ponían cada que salía, lo hacía más askjshksjdsasksh... deseable a cada momento, además tiene un diseño hermoso (L) a mí casi me pasa igual y además se repetía cada que salía xDD. Aquí la séptima viñeta, muchas gracias por tus reviews, un fuerte abrazo y besos, Au revoir cherie~ :)

Alejandro: Yeeei, actualicé xD, estos dos últimos capítulos se pusieron más difíciles xD y eso que en gran parte ya los tenía escritos, ja, ja, malvada facultad roba tiempo e.e. Gracias :D y pues lo de Nitori fue un detallito, como una bufanda y una libreta coffcoffparaquelautilicedediariocoffcoff xDD). Seee, es que la tentación de las fiestas sorpresas siempre está presente xD, me alegra que te gustara cómo lo hice x3. Lo desea y lo mejor es que lo tiene, mi gran amor por Free! es porque ellos en verdad son muy amigos y un gran equipo, el mejor :) y muy noble, los adoro :'3. Aww~ me sonrojas y muchas gracias por ser un lector constante y un fiel comentador xDD, abrazos~.

Rita: Ja, ja, ja oww sí, claro que nos entendemos, es el amor hacía él lo que nos guía xD, prácticamente todo mi tumblr y celular son de Free! y en especial de Rin xD o debilidad y obsesión mía, ja, ja, ja x3, yo sí que me he emocionado con otros, muchos, personajes, pero creo que ninguno había sido tan intenso como con Rin, es que es tan bello~ tan emocional, tan adorable, tan asjksjkjshdj se roba mi coherencia :'33 (L) y te entiendo con tu hermano, así suelen ser xD y tú no te apures, puedes alargarte todo lo que deseas, déjame longfics es más ;) yo adoro leer los reviews y me hacen muy feliz, no importa la extensión de ellos :D

No te preocupes, lo lindo es que comentas todos los capis :"3 ¡qué bello! A mí me pasó lo mismo, no sé si sea Chrome o la página, pero ash, es desesperante, no me salían las actualizaciones u.ú... tal vez te convendría un poco hacer una cuenta y tener alertas, para que te notifiquen (?) porque es la tercera vez que a mí me pasa que no puedo ver :/ pero bueeno, lo importante es que al final sí que pudiste leer :D ¡Por supuesto que sí! El hilo rojo del destino los une, Rin calma la sed de Haru, le da vida, pasión y se nota, el opening, el ending, las canciones, los cd drama, la serie en general son prueba de ello (L) xD y no lo dudo ni un poquito, yo también lo amo, lo amo, lo amo y lo requetecontramo xDD, me alegra muchísimo que sí pudieras ver las imágenes del link :D en mi Tumblr hay aún más xD ellos son, como ya mencioné, mi gran debilidad :D Awww~ tan linda, asdskjhgsadd ¡GRACIAS! por el link, amo, amo, amo los doujinshis ;/w/; (L) ¡nos leemos! :D Muchos abrazos y besos, mil gracias :D au revoir cherie~ (L)


End file.
